Light in the Shadows
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Power comes at a high price, and deadly secrets lurk in the shadows. Will Riku find light in the darkness, or will it consume him. RikuSora Extended Summary inside.


Light in the Shadows 

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki

Contact: http / thesilentsenshi . livejournal . com

Pairings: Riku/Sora (is there any other pairing xD)

Rating: PG-13 (Right now, though it may eventually get anywhere to R or NC-17. Haven't decided on anything just yet. Depends on my mood and what people leave in the reviews. Oh, come on, who DOESN'T want Riku/Sora smut. Or at least a little. XD

Hmm, on second thought, Maybe I should try to make this fic "pure". But where's the fun in a pure Riku/Sora fic? ;3)

Summary: Power comes at a high price, and deadly secrets lurk in the shadows. Will Riku find light in the darkness, or will it consume him.

Extended Summary: Riku is being trained to be a powerful sorcerer, however, he soon discovers power comes at a high price, and deadly secrets lurk in the shadows. It never bothered him before, but now it seeks to swallow and destroy the one thing that's become precious to him. Will his newfound friendship be able to save him, or will he be lost in the darkness forever.

Disclaimer: Despite my wishes, I do not own KH, Sora, Riku, or any of the FF characters.

Warnings: Kinda AU, None really. Unless you don't like yaoi and shonen-ai. Then run far far away. Oh and it may get a little dark and angsty, but keep in mind, I like happy endings. So, even if I put them through hell it will all eventually work out.

Notes: Wow, I haven't really written anything in over a year. is ashamed This was a little plot bunny that's been bugging me for days. I finally gave in to give it a shot. Keep in mind I haven't written in a long time so, if it totally sucks, I apologize. I accept negative reviews so long as they're constructive. Flames will be laughed at and used to toast marshmallows. I really want to know what you guys think, and want to see because I have no clue where I'm going with this. Later chapters will most likely be in third person, I suck at first person as this chapter shows. Gah. But it's the prologue, also why it's so short. xD Next chapter will be longer, this is just to get my feet wet and see what everyone thinks. My first time writing KH fanfics so help me out if I get my characterizations off.

Additional notes: There may be more FF characters showing up than were in KH as this sort of takes place on the FF world, before it was destroyed by heartless. Hallow Bastion and all. XD Oh and at least one Disney character. Maleficent. Because she rocks and is the best Disney villain ever… maybe some others later on but I stay away from fanwriting Disney. My mind is not pure enough for Disney characters, xD. Don't worry, Ansem will be in it too, probably, though I shudder about his characterization. I just know I'm gonna screw him up.

On ages:

Sora: 17

Riku: 18

More ages as it becomes necessary, but for the most part everyone is the same as they appear in KH except for Sora, Riku, and the young FF chars from Destiny Island. Just to make things more interesting, and legal. OO No pedophiles in this fic. Thank goodness. Well, not yet anyways. With my muse one never knows.

Prologue

Alone in the Darkness

I walk along the narrow streets, my face hidden in shadow. I'm the only pedestrian daring to tempt fate and travel in the inky blackness of this moonless night.

Alone. Always alone, in the depths of the day, and the deepness of night. The tail of my long black jacket flaps out behind me, fluttering in the restless breeze. It whips my silver hair around my face and in my eyes. I glare into the distance, striding through the shadows as if I belong there. I suppose I do. One doesn't fear the dark when it is the source of their powers.

The shadows used to bother me, but I feel nothing now. Not fear, not contentment, nothing. As it's supposed to be.

I hear whispers from the homes along the street. Their barred shutters do not stop me from hearing what they're saying. About me of course.

I'm a loathed, hated, and yet feared being in this world. People see me as some dark bringer of death. But I'm not, really. Well, not unless provoked. It's the power, you see. They fear it, and so, in turn they fear me. They fear what they cannot comprehend or understand. Not that they ever tried.

You see, I'm a sorcerer. Well, kind of. I'm in training. Or so my Mentor says. Mentor? Heh, more like Master.

But, that is unimportant. Now you see why the villagers fear me. Yet, they go about their lives completely ignorant of the knowledge I have gained. The secrets of this village are deeper rooted than any of them can imagine. I know them though. I find it funny that the secrets are hidden from them in the very shadows they fear. However, it will all be discovered soon.

I continue on my way noting one window that's not barred or shuttered and I gaze at it curiously. Somber grey eyes follow my passage, and I smirk in acknowledgement, tipping my head dramatically in an informal bow. I suppose not everyone here is as clueless as they seem. The grey eyes glare at me all the way down the street until I disappear into the shadows around me, leaving only the echoing sound of my laughter.

Little did I know the world as I saw and knew it was all about to change.

So what do you think. Good? Bad? Indifferent? Please let me know so I know if it's worth continuing or should I just give up while I'm ahead. Reviews will make this story as I have no desire to work on something noone likes. So be honest. Also, I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested. Until I find one all chapters are betaed by myself and I'm sure I've missed some things as I'm not perfect. Even if it's only for a single chapter, or you beta a chapter already released, I'm willing to take any help I can get getting back in writer mode. )

I'll try and get chapter 1 out by the end of this weekend but if I don't it won't get updated for 2 weeks as I'm leaving for Alaska Monday morning which means no computer. TT-TT Other factors is my internet, which has to continually be disconnected due to work being done on our house. So be patient with me. I also have no clue where I'm going with this so feel free to leave advice or things you'd like to see or think might be interesting.

Hope everyone likes how it started. Thanks to all who decide to leave me reviews. If you have a KH fic you'd like me to check out feel free to mention it. I'm always looking for good Sora/Riku fics, and I'm still fairly new to the fandom. xD

Feedbackfood for the soul

6/16/05


End file.
